MLPFIM: First Aid
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Now it may be suggested that I am somehow insinuating something with this fic. But that is by people who do not understand that serious medicine can sometimes seem almost embarrassing. But as Twilight explains, you do anything to help your friends.


I don't own these characters or profit from them. Also the actions performed in this fic are best done by people over eighteen and should never be done by minors who might cause more harm than good. If at all possible examinations like these should be done by experienced people with proper training who know what they are doing.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

First Aid

By, Clayton Overstreet

Celestia was reading through some official paperwork when a new scroll appeared in front of her with Twilight Sparkle's seal. Using her magic she levitated the parchment and it unrolled before her.

"Dear princess Celestia," she read. "My friends and I have been looking for a good way to help people as part of Ponyville's annual 'Helping Hooves' week. The tradition is to find some way to better your community. We decided to help teach the ponies in the area some emergency first aid techniques. Unicorns can use their powers to heal about anything when properly trained, but in an emergency you can not always count on a unicorn being there. So out friend Apple Jack taught us some things from Earth ponies and I did research in my books and there are even things we've learned in our adventures that can be useful.,

"But the rule is that before we teach anything to anybody that could cause harm if misused we have to be examined and approved by a member of the royal family. Since we're talking about medical procedures that falls under the law. Helping Hooves starts next week so we need to get approval as soon as possible. If you have the time I would love if you could come down and see what we're doing." Twilight's signarture in Spike's handwriting curled at the bottom.

"Oh dear," Celestia said. "I am so busy… hmmm." She sent out a message. A little while later her sister galloped in.

"You sent for me?" Luna asked.

"My protégé Twilight Sparkle has asked for my assistance, but I' positively booked solid this week." She showed her the letter from Twilight. "I was wondering if you could go observe and sign off on it."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help."

"I will send her a message to expect you tomorrow night."

o0O0o

Twilight was waiting in a clearing outside of town when Luna flew down. Twilight bowed down and smiled happily. "Princess Luna, it is so good of you to come."

"It's nice to see you Twilight Sparkle. I assume your friends are around here somewhere."

"We've prepared demonstrations of the three techniques we are trying to teacher. One is to help choking victims, another is about boken bones, and the last is just for unicorns really but it can be very helpful."

Luna nodded. "Please show me. I'm sure you've done your research. I've seen you in action and my sister Celestia has told me all about your other adventures with your friends and how much you've done for Equestria. I am certain that whatever you have planned will be good for everyone."

"Twilight, everyone's ready," Spike called.

Twilight turned and bagn leading the way. "Spike's been learning, but he hasn't gotten to the choking one yet, so we'll do that first, if you don't mind."

"It's your show," Luna said.

They walked to one corner of the clearing where Rarity and Applejack waited next to a basket of apples. They bowed of course and luna nodded her head, smiling. Twilight nodded to Spike who smiled up at them and went over to the other two. "While it's true that magic can be used to fix most real injuries like broken bones or help save someone from choking, you can't always count on a unicorn to be around when an accident happens. First we'll show you the Salt Lick maneuver. Rarity if you wouldn't mind…"

An apple levitated up by her face. She said,."Very well but I think next year we need to find something else to do. This whole thing is so undignified and I think—"

Applejack pushed the apple firmly into her mouth while it was open. "Just shut your pie-hole and let's get to goin'." Rarity glared at her, but turned so that her backside was to her and waited, trying to look dignified even with the apple in her mouth.

"The apple is so we know when it works."

"And to keep her mouth shut," Applejack said softly. Rarity flicked her tail, hitting Applejack in the face.

"Rarity it the victim so that if she does start to choke she can use her magic to save herself. We don't want anyone to get hurt after all," Twilight explained. "The Salt Lick menuver was invented by Earth ponies a while back when one of them was choking on a salt lick." She nodded and Spike and Luna watched as Applejack came over and reared up, wrapping her hooves around Rarity's waist. "Now to do it this way you need a lot of strength. Applejack is the strongest one in our group because she works on a farm so it's easy for her to perform this trick. Okay Applejack, go on."

"Sure thing sugar," Applejack said. While the others watched she flexed her front legs, squeezing hard at her midsection under Rarity's ribs and jerked hard. Rarity let out a small whimper and her teeth sank into the apple. Applejack bucked against her again and again, jerking her lower body hard against Rarity's backside, slamming her hips into the unicorn's pale white haunches. She did it harder and harder until suddenly the apple flew out of Rarity's mouth in a spray of juice and air, the breath forced from her body.

"Ah!" Rarity cried, falling forward with Applejack still on her back. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Luna blinked down at them. "Are you alright?"

Rarity smiled up at her. "Oh I'm fine dear. Absolutely par for the course. I'll be a little bruised but I really don't mind at all." She smiled playfully. "We do this sort of thing all the time."

"It takes a lot of effort to squeeze the air out of a pony from behind," Applejack said. "Darn near knocked myself out doin' it to tell the truth. But it's worth it if'in it can save a life." She gently stepped off of Rarity. "Of course I have to do all the work." She moved to th side and laid down, her hooved curled under her.

Rarity glanced at her. "If you think being on the bottom is so much easier taking those hard hits from you, how about next time we change positions?"

"Ha! You know you ain't got the strength fer me to even feel it. Last time I let you be on top you were at it for almost an hour and you ended up collapsin on top of me, out of breath and you wouldn't even move and I had to wait for you to get off and finish myself off. Almost choked on the juice before I got it out of my mouth. I couldn't swallow with you on me like that." She smirked. "So you'll be on the bottom and we'll both do what we need to do and you'll like it, right?"

"I suppose," Rarity said with a half smile. "I'll simply have to live with that."

"Like they said most ponies don't have the strength to do it that way. And little ponies don't have the reach for it," Twilight explained. "Look what happens when Spike tries it. Go ahead Spike. Rarity, another apple." Another piece of fruit floated out of the basket and into Rarity's mouth.

Spike came up behind her. Even with Rarity lying down he could barely see over the top of her. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but ended up just hanging there. "Rarity, could you move your tail?" It was pressed right in his face. "I don't want to sneeze on you and burn your fur off."

"Eee!" Rarity said, jerking her fluffed and primped tail to the side. Spike got a better grip, pushing hard against her to try and reach and resting his chin on her rump, but his short arms could not do anything but grip her legs.

"A big dragon might do it and Spike may be able to reach down a pony's throat and use his claws to pull out whatever they're choking on, but a pony has hooves so it's impossible," Twilight said. "I mean I've shoved a whole leg in Pinky's mouth and down her throat, but you can't grab whatever they are choking on."

"I see what you mean," Luna said. "So what do you do instead?"

"Spike let go." Spike dropped to the ground. "Okay, not that he's gotten off Rarity, roll over."

Spike backed up, his claws lightly scratching over Rarity's back as he did. She let out a tiny squeak and shot Spike a playfully chiding look. He looked sheepish and stood back a bit as she rolled over onto her back, all four legs spread wide her main and tail spilling over the ground like a beautiful purple river. She lay back on the grass her stuffed mouth pointed up. (())

Twilight reached over and touched the tip of her hoof to a spot just between her chest and hind legs. "Okay Spike, jump right here." Rarity made a noise that could have been a muffled giggle and her knees jerked up. "And watch the claws."

"Okay Twilight," Spike said. He took a deep breath and hopped up. Nothing happened.

"You have to do it harder than that," she told him. Spike jumped a little. "Harder!"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry Spike, we've done this before. She can take it, believe me. You would be amazed how much she can take. Rarity, you're fine right?" The unicorn nodded. "You don't mind do you?" She shook her head, the apple making it impossible for her to speak. Her mouth was stained a bit from the juice leaking out between her teeth. "So it's okay for Spike to jump hard, right?" Another quick nod. "There you go."

"Well alright," he said uncertainly. "If you say so."

"You have to jump hard enough to shoot the apple out of her mouth, just like Applejack did. You can do it right? You're a big powerful dragon."

Spike took a deep breath and then jumped up. He got about six inched and landed on te spot Twilight had shown him. Rarity let out a small, "Oof." But the apple stayed firmly between her teeth. So Spike jumped again, hopping up and down with all his strength.

"Harder Spike!" Twilight ordered. "If you don't do it hard enough Rarity could choke!"

This time he did it a lot harder. On the ground Rarity writhed under his feet making grunting noises with every jump. "Mm!" Jump. "Mmph!" Jump. "MMMM!" Jump. "Mmmmmpah!" Spike was jumping so fast he was almost a blur, shaking Rarity's entire body. The apple shot across the clearing and Rarity cried out. "Oh! Oh! Spike stop! You can stop now! Oh please you have to stop I don't think I can take it much more!"

He did not hear her for a second, still jumping up and down as fast as he could, but eventually she got through. Spike was tired and fell down across her belly, his long forked tongue hanging out in contrast to her ivory fur. "Oh that was a lot of work, but it'd be worth it for you Rarity. I'd do it again right now if you needed it."

"Oh Spike darling," she gasped. "That is so sweet."

"So…" he asked. "Did I do a good job?"

"You did wonderfully," Rarity said. She bent forward and kissed him on the tip of her nose. He blushed and she collapsed backwards again, just lying there. "Thank you Spike. Thank you very much."

"Any time."

Twilight said, "Sorry about that. This sort of demonstration tends to take a lot out if them."

"I can see that," Luna said.

"There is only one last bit. Applejack, could you come here and demonstrate mouth to mouth?"

"Happy to Twilight," Applejack said. She came over and put her face over Rarity's. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said, still a little breathless.

"Spike, you compress her chest," Twilight said. "You remember how we told you to do it?"

"Yes!" Spike, still on Rarity's belly, put his hands together just under her chest. He waited, watching as Applejack lowered her mouth and pressed it to Rarity's, making sure that it was air tight. She breathed in and out for a while. Then she pulled back and Spike pushed down in sharp jerks, counting under his breath. "One… two… three…"

Rarity gasped as her whole body shook. "Uh…uh… uh…" And then Applejack took over again.

This went on for a while, until all three of them were out of breath, lying in a heap on the ground, tired, but clearly pleased with a job well done.

"Spike do you mind rubbing my belly?" Rarity pleaded. The tiny dragon absently began running his tail over her. "Thank you Spike."

"Let's let them get some rest and move on now," Luna said. "I think they've earned a nap."

"Right this way princess."

0oOo0

In another corner of the clearing Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash waited. Rainbow glared and said, "What took so long?"

"Sorry, it took Spike a while to get the move down right."

She snorted. "Right, I'll bet it was all Rarity's fault. I swear that pony never let's letting go of anything once it's in her mouth and she can hold her breath forever. If she wasn't so afraid of getting fat I swear there's nothing she wouldn't swallow. When I was learning how to do it I must have pounded her hard enough to knock about anybody else into next week, but she just ended up biting through the apple and I had to start all over until finally she gave it up and we both had to go in for a massage just to work out all the muscle aches."

"I know what you mean," Pinky said enthusiastically. "Twilight was my partner when I was learning and she's so competitive. When I was learning how to do it she held onto the apple like she never planned to let it go. I squeezed her harder and harder and I slammed my hips into her over and over and over again until finally the apple just exploded out of her and she screamed really loud. Then we had to do it with her on her back and I kept pushing my hoof down on that spot until it was practically vibrating and her eyes crossed and I was breathing really hard and she still kept biting down on that apple until it went in half. And we had to do it again. Not that I minded."

Twilight blushed as princess Luna looked at her wth a raised eyebrow. "Pinky, that's not the point. Remember, you have to be calm and careful for this. Though between the two of you that isn't exactly your strong suits." Rainbow and Pinky both grinned playfully. "Just take this seriously because…"

"Because it could save somebody's life," Rainbow said. "We know. Can we get on with it already?"

"Fine. And next time you two can go first."

"Great!" They said. Pinky looked at Dash. "It's your turn this time."

"Okay, but afterwards you owe me a bite to eat." Dash stood up on her back legs and then fell backwards, laying on the ground the way Rarity had with her eyes closed.

"No problem, I'll make a big cake and jump out of it just for you! And then I'll do a little song and dance! You always enjoy that."

Twilight said to Luna, "This is to show how you check for broken bones when a unicorn with medical skill isn't around to heal them. That can be especially dangerous if a pegasus like Rainbow has an accident while flying and falls. If she is even still alive she might need to be splinted immediately to keep any shards from slipping or cutting inside their bodies. They used to have to kill a pony with a broken leg."

"Why is she on her back?"

"Well the back and the ribs are tough and if they break it's best not to touch them at all. And you just plain do not mess with the spine and neck at all. So it's the limbs you want to focus on."

"But how do you check?" Luna asked "Spike had sort of fingers so I can see him feeling his way along the bone. But…" She held up her hoof. "Without magic how could an ordinary pegasus or Earth pony do it?"

"Like this," Pinky said. She bent down and locked her lips on Dash's front right wing. While the others watched her mouth wriggled and pressed against Dash softly but firmly. Moving slowly she began moving her way up towards Rainbow Dash's shoulder. Dash moaned, imitating the sound of a barely conscious hurt pony. Pinky played along and whispered, "Sh, don't move too much Rainbow. Just lay still and let me work. You'll feel much better soon. But I don't want to hurt you so just relax and let me do this, okay?"

Rainbow nodded and moaned again. "Remember, just be gentle and take all the time you need. You don't have to rush too much… though I don't like waiting for the end too long." Pinky moved up over her shoulder and to her collar bone, licking along it with her tongue.

"Since ponies don't have fingers, like you said," Twilight said casually. "This is the only way to really check to find breaks. The lips are okay for the big bones and you use your tongue to check the little ones since it's easier to control and very sensitive."

"I once tried it by just using my tongue," Pinky piped in. "And it worked and is good for checking closely, but you get a lot of fur on your tongue." She stuck her tongue out, showing blue flecks of Rainbow's fur.

"Pinky, just keep going so the Princess can watch." Pinky sighed and got back to it, following Dash's leg all the way down to the base of her hoof. "You have to be careful with the hooves. They're ticklish and might make her jerk… like that." Rainbow was snickering as Pinky licked the top of her foot and her muscles spasmed a little. "There are a lot of little bones in the hoof and even magic can have a hard time putting them back together so you have to be very careful."

Luna and Twilight sat patiently watching with interest as Pinky moved to the other side and repeated the process, moving slowly and carefully over each inch of Rainbow Dash's body. When she finished the legs she moved down Rainbow's ribs, licking along the line of each rib. Again Dash had to visibly fight not to burst into laughter.

"Shh," Pinky said, laying the side of her head against Dash's side. "Easy now. Just lay still. I'd feel bad if I hurt you Dash."

"Oh come on Pinky, you know you'd never hurt me," Dash said, smiling up at her. "Just go on. I'm getting antsy waiting like this. I going to go crazy."

"Okay, but just try not to kick at me this time," Pinky said.

"That was one time!" Dash said.

Twilight told Luna, "There was an accident and Pinky got a black eye."

"Ouch."

Pinky slid down across Rainbow's belly and to her back hooves. This time she started with the right one, lips and tongue playing with her ankle and then moved in, slowly working her way up and along Dash's leg and then her thigh. Standing slightly to the side she was out of the way when Dash's foot kicked out a bit, a reflex from the first tickling pressure.

"Careful," Pinky mumbled. Dash was biting her lips, her legs shaking like leaves as Pinky did the same thing to the other leg.

When she reached the top of Rainbow's thigh the pegasus cried out loudly, "Ah! There! Right there!"

"We decided the break should be on the thigh bone, because they're thick but when a pegasus falls it can crack."

"I broke my leg once when I was young," Luna said. "I was scared to fly again for a month after that even though the doctor healed me right up." She paused. "Okay so she checked the bone, but unless I've missed something in the last thousand years it still isn't easy to tie a bandage without magic."

"Actually Pinky taught us how to do that," Twilight said. "Show her." Her horn glowed and a metal bar and a roll of bandages appeared out of thin air.

Pinky picked up the bar in her teeth and laid it on the inside of Dash's thigh, holding it there firmly with her front hoof. Dash gasped loudly. "Are you okay?"

Dash smiled and said, "Yes, sorry. It's just a little cold. I've got goose bumps."

Pinky bent down and breathed in and out heavily through her knows, blowing hot air over Dash who closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. "How is that?"

"Mmm, much better. That feels great. A little more… yes! Just like that." Pinky breathed in and out a little more, moving up and down Dash's leg. "That feels nice."

"Ahem," Twilight said.

Pinky grinned and picked up the bandages. She attached it to one end of the splint and twisted it around a bit. "Can you lift your leg just a bit?" Dash did, slowly and carefully, wincing as if in pain. Pinky rolled it around and around until the end was held in place, even though it was still loose and untied. .

"Now that it's in place do it over, tighter. Dash let her know when it's tight enough. You might have to stop bleeding."

Pinky took the rolled up part and tugged, using her hoof to hold the other one. As she did the bandages tightened and moved up, back towards the top of Dash's leg.

"Tighter," Dash told her. "Come on Pinky tie it tighter. Give it a good solid tug." She winced as Pinky jerked hard and she smiled. "Uh! Yeah, like that. That's good."

"Thanks," Pinky muttered through clenched teeth. "Almost done Dash. Just hold still and I'll finish you off." Dash's wings flexed open, pushing her up so she could watch. She bent down and pressed her lips again to the inside of Dash's thigh. There was a complicated move as she took the other end in her mouth. Stuck there bent over she moved them around in her mouth, tongue occasionally flicking in and out.

"That tickles," Dash said. "Hurry! Hurry up I can't wait much longer."

"Almost… there! I did it!" Pinky said. She bit off the extra and moved back.

Dash sank forward, her backside up but her front spread across the ground in relief. "Finally!"

Pink nodded. "I know. It feels great to finish up. And after all that work I must feel at least as good as you do."

Luna stared at the perfect tight knot in the bandages. "How did you do that?"

"Oh it's an easy trick," Pinky said. "You just need to practice a lot. I've been practicing with Twilight and Rarity and Applejack and Fluttershy and Spike and with Dash a lot because she helps me."

"Helps you?"

"We tie balloons for my parties," Pinky explained. "It takes a while to learn how to do it with your tongue, but after a while it is easy. I taught Dash how to do it a while ago and the others learned for this, though they're a little sloppy. Rarity will end up drooling all over the place and Applejack is really sloppy. She slobbered all over me."

On her feet Dash shook herself and said, It's a good thing too because when we threw Pinky a surprise party I was the only one who could tie the balloons. Spike tried to help, but he's got claws so…" She shrugged, flapping her wings. "We've all practiced with each other to get ready for this, but Pinky is still the best."

"She does know what she's doing, I can vouch for that," Twilight said. "The trick is just in making her and Dash take their time and not just dive right in, because they will if you don't watch them. Just shove their mouths anywhere and maybe hurt the other person a bit or do a half-way job. Then they get all worn out themselves and just leave you hanging because they are too tuckered out to finish you off."

"Dash went too fast and bit me a couple of times in some very sensitive places," Pinky said. "Compared to that a kick is nothing."

Luna nodded. "I can see that. I would learn how to do it myself, except I have magic. Then again maybe I will anyway."

"You should," Twilight said. "You can't always rely on magic."

"Like when you got sick and your horn drooped?" Pinky asked.

"They have pills for that," Twilight said. "But that's what the last one is about really, but right now we're on this. Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Pinky said happily and then flinched. She looked at Dash. "But do you mind waiting a bit to get it off? Getting it on drained me and I've overused my mouth."

"That happens to me all the time. You should have seen what it was like in camp when I was younger and doing all kinds of things with my friends. Some days by the end I couldn't even feel my tongue. Besides we just got it on and you did such a good job that it did not even pinch," Dash said. She rubbed her face against Pinky's. "So sure, we can leave it, even though it feels a little funny the way it's tightly wrapped like that." She smiled. "I know, you can just watch and take care of yourself. I'm sure Applejack or Rarity would be happy to stick their noses down there for a bit if it means helping me feel better."

"Good idea," Pinky said. "Rarity can just use her horn and get it off in a heartbeat."

"Right," Dash said happily. "I've seen her use one touch with that thing and make a pony's clothes fall right off so this'll be no problem. She can probably take care of your aches too if you let her work on you. She's good at that."

"Allow me," Luna said. Getting down she bent behind Dash and slid her horn forward, in between the pair of blue legs.

Dash froze and then moaned a little. "Ooo, that tingles."

"Sorry, that's the excess magic. I'm a little out of practice after a thousand years," Luna said. Slowly the knot untied and the bandages began to unwrap. Twilight saw small sparks moving along the metal bar and Rainbow Dash pounded her hoof on the ground a few times, biting her lip.

"It's fine. It actually feels kind of nice. Twilight sometimes does the same thing." The bar and bandages fell and Dash exhaled, smiling brightly, and stretched. "Mmm, that feels better." Luna backed up and slipped, accidentally bumping into her, the side of her horn rubbing the swirls against her. "Ooo!"

"Sorry," Luna said standing back up. She touched her horn to the tip of Pinky's snout. Pinky took a deep breath through her nostrils, like she smelled something delicious. "That feels much better. I feel like I could do it all over again."

Dash smiled and stretched her leg. "Getting it off feels so good. I can feel the blood rushing through that whole area. After those tight bandages a brush on your horn felt great. It reminds me of this back massager I have at home that Fluttershy gave me that I use when I need to relax myself. Mmm… Thank you princess."

"Any time," Luna said with a wink. "Twilight, after you."

O0o0O

On the other side of the clearing Fluttershy waited laughing as little squirrels ran over her. Then she noticed them and stood up, backing up a little. "Um… uh… hello your highness," she whispered. She bent down, letting her mane fall over her face.

Luna smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again Fluttershy." She bent forward and her horn glowed, a soft touch moving down the side of Fluttershy's neck, brushing back her hair and revealing her face. Fluttershy's bottom lip quivered. "You have such a sweet and pretty face. Don't hide it."

"O… okay," She squeaked.

Luna looked around for props. She saw Twilight near a bucket, dipping her horn into it. When she brought her head out the top of her head was covered in pink goo. "What are you doing?"

"Well you see last month we were visiting a zebra friend of ours in the forest. She asked for a bit of help with a new piercing that she could not reach herself. Fluttershy and I got attacked by a monster on the way there and it threw a tree at us. I got sap all over and while we were running away it dried out and got all gooey and sticky. And as I'm sure you know, that can really interfere with magic."

"Believe me, I know," she said. "It can make you completely misfire. Magic is very delicate and unicorn horns are very sensitive especially when they have magic running through them."

"So we were trapped with that monster after us and I could not use my magic. I told Fluttershy to fly off and get help, but she wouldn't leave me."

"Very commendable." Luna said. Fluttershy smiled and blushed.

"We were hiding in a tree, pressed up against each other and covered in this sticky smelly stuff, and there was no water around. So Fluttershy did the only thing she could do to wash it… and licked the sap off."

"It tasted awful," the yellow and pink pony said. "All yellow and bitter and smelly. My lips and tongue kept sticking to Twilight's horn. I don't know how beavers stand it."

"But it worked and I was able to zap us right out of there," Twilight said. "I would have been sunk if she hadn't done it or if she had chipped my horn on a tooth or something. So we decided to add a part on emergency horn polishing to the class." Twilight ducked as a bit of pink goo slid over her ear. "We're using Fluttershy's favorite kind of taffy instead of sap."

Luna bent forward and licked it off Twilight's ear, making the purple pony giggle "Mmm, yummy. I'll have to do this later."

"If you want you can do it now," Fluttershy said. "I don't mind. I like to share. It makes me feel good. And you are a unicorn too so you'll know what she likes. That's how it works, right?"

"No, I think I'll just watch an expert. If Twilight says you're good then I believe it and would like to see it myself."

"She's the best," Twilight said happily. "Not as good with her tongue as Pinky, but much gentler and Fluttery can swallow just about anything without choking. I swear she can swallow an egg and spit it up without breaking it. I saw her do it once to help a mother bird when her nest fell. Everyone else had to practice on carrots and cucumbers because we all used our teeth too much.

"Without a doctor right there one chip in the horn would not only misfire the magic, but it hurts a lot too. If you have magic backed up in there and unable to get out because of something being all over your horn, it gives feedback into your nervous system. Like touching directly onto a nerve. A light touch can feel really good right then, but even a bit too hard and it hurts and burns through your whole body." Something glowed under the pink and she fell to her knees, head against the grass. "Okay Fluttershy. I'm…" She swallowed. "I'm ready."

The yellow pegasus looked at Luna nervously and edged her way towards Twilight The princess asked, "You don't mind if I watch closely, do you? You don't have to be so nervous."

Fluttershy shook her head. "It's okay."

"I want you to watch," Twilight said. "That's why you're here. And Fluttershy does this so well, I think you'll be very impressed." She moaned a little. "Fluttershy, could we get started? I think I overdid the magic there for a second and it's really backed up. I need to let it out and you know you have to be careful so this is going to be uncomfortable until you finish."

"Just hold very still Twilight," Fluttershy cautioned. She moved forward and opened her mouth. Twilight moaned again, a little louder and her whole body shivered. "Mmm…" Fluttershy made a happy noise as she tasted the taffy.

Luna watched as Fluttershy's tongue stuck out and her head bobbed up and down on Twilight's pink horn. Her teeth scraped the candy a bit, leaving marks and there were almost impossible to hear tiny clicks as they brushed against the horn. She was drooling heavily, letting the saliva come out to dissolve the sugar. Some of it ran down Twilight's neck and back, leaving light pink trails in her purple fur that almost matched her mane. Twilight had tears steaming down her cheeks, but she was still smiling a little.

"Ah!" Twilight cried out a little each time, the edges of her hooves digging into the dirt. "Careful… careful… that's it nice and easy."

Fluttershy pulled back and moved down to the base. Her tongue flicked out nervously, she kept glancing at Luna and staring her in the eyes. Twilight's nose crinkled as Fluttershy's mane tickled her nose, but she sat very still, merely shivering everywhere, sort of like she was excited and afraid at the same time.

"It'll take you forever to do it that way," Luna commented. "If you do it just a little harder I think she'll be able to take it."

Fluttershy swallowed loudly and then extended her tongue, licking up along Twilight's horn and pushing it through the goo. After a moment it was rubbing against bare horn.

"Ooo, that's not bad," the purple unicorn said. "Not too hard or I'll… oh!"

It went on for a while. Fluttershy was so careful that licking that tiny purple thing was taking almost as long as doing Dash's whole body had taken Pinky. Luna wondered how she could stand it, the slow ache and build up as Fluttershy meticulously cleaned off every drop of pink.

To end it Fluttershy took the whole horn in her mouth again, closing her lips around it. Luna could hear her tongue moving around wetly, moving all over it and watched at Fluttershy's throat moved, swallowing it. Twilight whinnied loudly, snorting and stomping her hooves.

"Hurry Fluttershy! Hurry! I can't take it any more!" She screamed.

Fluttershy could not speak at the moment, but her head moved back and Luna saw her tongue following the swirling curves of Twilight's horn, moving up in a slow spiral to get every bit from the lines. She was sucking loudly, trying not to drool all over it. The fur on her lips was a little matted and sticky with spit and candy. All the while she kept her eyes on Luna's staring into them as if asking for approval while she did it.

"Fluttershy I'm going to— ah!"

Fluttershy eyes widened and she cheeks swelled up alarmingly as Twilight's horn started to glow again, bright as a star. Luna was worried, suddenly afraid that Fluttershy would pop or something. But she kept her lips tight around the horn and after a moment there was a loud gulp. Her cheeks went down and she backed off, her lips sliding off of Twilight with a small wet smacking sound, a line of saliva connecting her mouth to it for an instant. Bits of glowing glitter were falling out of her mouth and onto the ground and all over Twilight's face.

She licked her lips and smiled beatifically. "Yummy. That tasted so good and I'm so full."

Twilight smiled. "She really loves taffy."

"What was that at the end?" Luna asked. "It looked like she had to swallow something huge."

"Backed up magic," Twilight gasped with relief as she lay on the soft grass. Her eyes were closed and she spoke like she was half asleep. "Don't worry. Undirected it's just sparkly little flickers. She will be fine."

"It makes your whole body tingle," Fluttershy said also looking tired. "Like I can feel what Twilight is feeling. It still tastes like taffy. Much better than tree sap." When Fluttershy spoke, her mouth flickered like there was a rainbow candle inside. "I… I almost choked the first time because it caught my off guard, shooting into my mouth like that. But we've been doing this a lot so I'm used to it now."

"It has to be me for this one," Twilight said. "Rarity refuses to get anything sticky in her mane. She doesn't want to make it look bad. So only a few seconds in and she goes off."

Luna tilted her head, examining Twilight's slicked down hair. Fluttershy had been thorough and it was all slicked down. "I don't think it looks bad."

"Feels good too, but I still need a shower after," Twilight said.

Luna saw that Fluttershy had a bit of purple hair stuck in her teeth and used her magic to get it. "Is that better?" Fluttershy nodded but could not speak. Luna saw something and said, "Hold still you have a bit of taffy on your face." She bent over and Fluttershy froze as she licked a bit of pink candy from the corner of her lips. "There. You just need to wash your face and you'll be just as pretty as ever. In fact I think the way it is gives you a certain something…" Fluttershy's eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

"Sorry, she's a little skittish."

"I see that," Luna said.

Twilight stood up, all four legs a little shaky, but with a bit of willpower she got to her hooves. "Anyway that was the last one. Does it meet your approval? We put a lot of work into learning this stuff, practicing all the time lately. We are really looking forward to showing all of this to Rarity and Applejack's little sisters and their friends. They look up to us and I can't wait to see their cute little faces smiling up at us as we teach them how to handle a pony's body the right way."

Luna pursed her lips and pretended to think it over. Then she smiled. "Of course you can. I think it's important that as many ponies as possible learn how to perform these life saving acts. I can honestly say I can think of a lot of ponies both in normal cities and who come to the castle who would really like to watch your demonstration and even participate. Maybe even some dragons and other species, if you don't mind that sort of thing. Spike seemed to enjoy it."

"Really? You think so?" She paused. "I don't think we can do this more than two or three times a day so it's best if a lot of people at the same time watching us is best. Are you sure that many will be interested?"

"Oh quite a lot I think. In fact after Helping Hooves is over I would like all of you to come to the castle and spend a few days making sure that my sister and I learn how to do this inside and out. As the leaders of Equestria we should do it until we can do it perfectly."

"It won't take you that long to get it down," Twilight said. "I'm, sure that you and Celestia will both have a natural talent for it. I can tell just by looking at you and how you handles Dash and Pinky. You barely did anything, but they were both… glowing. You have an amazing touch."

Luna blushed. "Thank you." She bent down and touched her horn to Twilight's. They both gasped as some residual magic fed back through them. Blushing Luna, her legs shaking, backpedaled and said, "Well I'll just head back to the palace now and do your paperwork. It could take me a while to finish and then I'll just fall right to sleep. Though with that little charge you just gave me I should finish quicker I think."

"Whenever you need it princess, I am at your and Celestia's service for whatever you desire. Without question or hesitation."

"I'll keep that in mind and I will take you up on it. Good evening Twilight Sparkle." With a flap of her wings she was suddenly a disappearing dot in the dark sky, one star among many.

Twilight breathed out slowly and looked over her shoulder. Everyone else was passed out around the field, sleeping soundly or in Rarity's case, snoring loudly. Twilight was very tired too and felt a bit of a chill in the night air. Smiling contentedly she lay down, leaning against Fluttershy's side. "Good evening."

Oo0oO

Celestia had seen her sister flying in the night before looking flushed and a little unsteady on her hooves as she clip-clopped down the hallways. Whatever kind of demonstration Twilight had given had apparently been impressive. She had asked Luna about it and her sister had just grinned and said, "It was very good. I learned a lot." She kissed Celestia on the cheek and then continued down to her room. "I can't wait to see it again. I'd like to join in next time."

"Well you learn a lot by participating in things like that. I'll help if you want."

"That sounds nice sister. Very… very nice. How about we teach her how to suck out poison from a snake bite like you and I did when we were little and you got that nip on the hind quarters? Twilight can take the left side and I'll do the right."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I remember how good it felt when you did it and I felt so much better after even though it turned out I had just bumped into a cactus."

She got a letter from Twilight Sparkle the next day. "Dear Princess Celestia. My friends and I enjoyed Princess Luna's visit last night. Knowing that she was watching us really made everyone put forth their best effort. Even Fluttershy says that she enjoyed having an audience and now that she's had practice will be a little less nervous when we do it in public for all of Ponyville. It sends a tingle down my spine just imagining it.

"I think this has taught my friends and I a few things about love and friendship. Working this way so close and holding one another while we learn how to save lives can make anyone feel warm inside and it spreads all through you in waves. The great glowing feeling that makes everything you've been doing no matter how hard or sticky it is worthwhile if it makes someone feel better and keeps them alive. It's like someone's squeezing things deep inside me until everything just drains away and it's just me and them, hearts pounding together like we were one pony. I can picture all the ponies in town doing what we've done, practicing in their spare time whenever they get the chance until they can do it right and maybe even more than that. It's a wonderful thought and I'd really like to see that and for you to see it too, if you are ever flying overhead. Looking down and seeing ponies working together with their partners to sure they feel better.

"In closing I just want to say that learning to take care of my friends like this, no matter what happens, has been one of the most enjoyable and rewarding experiences of my life. It feels just as good having them take care of me the same way. Taking turns is very important in friendship after all. It's enough to take your breath away and I have never loved being with my friends more. Sincerely your student, Twilight Sparkle.

"PS. I hope that soon you and I and maybe even your sister can also be that close. It would be a dream come true."

Celestia smiled, a tear in the corner of her eye. "Oh that is so sweet. Twilight is such a darling. I can't disappoint here. Don't worry, I'll gladly sit down with you and your friends and my sister and you can show us everything you want. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." She sighed. But for now, she work to do. Sometimes it was so hard to be the princess. She could really use something to relieve her stress. Maybe Twilight knew some technique that would help with that too. She could certainly use it.

Author's Note

And there you have it. A sweet story about how ponies do First Aid. It was informative, funny, and I'll just bet you enjoyed it quite a bit. Sorry if it was a little dull, with all that medical mumbo jumbo and the slow way they had to take their time on one another. I hope you were not too bored. I wish it could have been more interesting. If it gave you any ideas… any ideas at all… feel free to write your own fics based on this. Or role play with friends. And make sure you tell me what you think of it. I love reviews.

On a side note, I have many books available from Amazon under either Clayton Overstreet or C.D. Overstreet if you think you might be curious about some of my original work.


End file.
